


公路旅行

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: Warning：真人无关，请不要上升真人~Warning：纯属虚构Warning：美好是他们的，bug和ooc属于我





	公路旅行

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：真人无关，请不要上升真人~  
> Warning：纯属虚构  
> Warning：美好是他们的，bug和ooc属于我

柯洁紧紧攥着方向盘，薄薄的皮肤绷在指节上，裹一层青白颜色。

窗外北风肆虐，裹挟着大片大片的雪花和冰冷的空气冲着这辆可怜的车摔过来。这是一条观景公路，左边是山右边是湖，不过在当下的天气里，山和湖都已经在冰晶阻隔之下模糊不清了。狭长的公路上，除了风雪，便只有这一辆艰难前行的汽车。

连笑裹着件棉袄坐在副驾驶上，用指腹的嫩肉去触碰他的手背，感受到温度之后，立刻不甚熟练地摸索起控制台：“你是不是觉得冷？我看看怎么把温度调高一点……”

他没考驾照，不会开车，自然也懒得看说明书。却是漏算一着，从来没想到过自己总会有给司机大爷当助手的一天。

现在，离开棋盘面对汽车显得笨手笨脚的人正低着头凑在各式按钮附近，困惑地眨巴起眼睛，指尖犹疑不定地悬在嫌疑较大的按键一旁。

柯洁正奋力从几乎完全被暴风雪覆盖的视野中分辨出路面来，暂时没功夫去管连笑和空调：“不能再开了，我们靠路边停车。”

柯洁在右侧看到了临时停靠区的牌子。他瞄一眼后视镜，顺手拨开转向灯开关——他心知后面若是真的有车，就算开了转向，司机看见他的难度也不亚于在胜率百分之十的情况下翻盘。后视镜中，空荡荡的公路只能拉出一条极短的尾巴，余下的全数被吞没在茫茫风雪之中。柯洁果断打下方向盘，减速，躲进停靠点。

这场公路旅行的开始并不顺意。旅行的计划从很早之前便开始萌芽，他们在零碎的空闲时间里挤在家里的电脑前，一点点敲定时间与行程，像用积木一块一块拼搭起梦中的图景。旅行日期临近带来愈发强烈的憧憬，这点激动却猝不及防被两人状态同时进入的低潮期打了至少一个对折。输棋，不停地输棋，该输的不该输的对局全被莫名其妙地送出去。一时间，质疑像窗外的暴雪一般铺天盖地，可现在他们至少还有一台遮风挡雨的车。于是显得那些质疑和谩骂更令人绝望。多不公平啊，他们想，打出那些只言片语只消几秒，甚至不用过脑子，可在他们这儿，这些字眼已然冻成了带血的箭簇。柯洁甚至想过推迟旅行的时间，是连笑不容反驳地逼着他收拾东西，按预定计划出门。

连笑偷偷地渴望着这场旅行——亦或是一次人为的对惯性的打断和改变，能成为两人状态的转折点，尤其是柯洁的。柯洁的职业生涯比他更顺风顺水，同时出现的副作用是两人心理承受与调节能力的差异。这段时间以来，他眼睁睁地看着外界的谩骂一厘一厘地蚕食柯洁保护内心的墙，白蚁一般蛀空他无数次胜利带来的自信骄傲，取而代之的是无限的自我怀疑，凝成利刃再由柯洁亲手捅进自己心窝。连笑想，与其任由柯洁自残式地和自己赌气，一股脑地沉溺于低潮期挣扎而不得靠岸，还不如干脆逼他扔下棋盘，出门散心。

看起来，旅行也并不尽人意，还没开始太久，就已经被突如其来的坏天气打断。柯洁正把脸鼓成包子，软绵绵地瘫进驾驶座椅背里。

连笑探过身子去握他的手，不出意外地依然发冷。柯洁把手捏成拳头，连笑一只手托着他的手腕，另一只手试图揉开他蜷成一团的手指：“伸开，给你暖暖。”

柯洁不情不愿地松了劲，连笑从他掌根往前顺开五根修长的手指，放在两手间搓。一碰柯洁的手心他才发现，柯洁的手心竟然还冒了汗。

连笑抬眼去看柯洁。刚才把手攥得死死的，估计就是怕自己发现他手心里的小秘密。连笑把他的手捧在手心里，给他呵气，再赶紧趁着热气未散搓一搓他的手背。“老司机紧张了？”

柯洁的小眼神溜达过来一趟，又迅速跳开，脸依然鼓成包子。

连笑嘴角还勾着恶作剧小男生脸上常见的坏笑，一手覆住柯洁的手背，另一只手腾出来去戳柯洁肉乎乎的脸蛋，小娃娃戳气球似的。“你比赛的时候有紧张成这样过吗？嗯？”

柯洁由着连笑温热的指尖不轻不重地在自己脸颊上作妖，眼睛还盯着窗外前仆后继砸向车窗的飞雪，只以从连笑手里抽回自己的手缩进口袋作为抗议。耳畔有轻微的撞击声，大概这雪片里也混了冰碴子。

在暴风雪奏响的背景音里，连笑听到柯洁嘟囔了一句：“你在车上。”

因为你在车上，所以我比平日更怕。

连笑戳着他脸颊的指尖一顿，松松地在嫩肉上蹭了一下。指尖像小奶猫收了尖利指甲留下的肉垫，温暖又柔软。随后又不老实地绕到柯洁脑后，使劲呼噜了一把小孩的头发。

柯洁的发型好不容易享受上了因为没有比赛所以不会被毁掉的一天，以为自己至少能存活到傍晚，却没成想旁边还有个能随时把手揉上小狮子脑袋的捣乱分子。

于是，现在的柯洁又是一头乱毛了。

“我看看天气预报。这雪什么时候能停。”连笑玩够了柯洁的头发，去兜里摸手机，羽绒服的面料蹭在一起摩擦，发出沙沙的响声。

指尖空空，什么也没捞到，他才想起手机放在了里面衣服的兜里。

出门的时候他没想穿棉袄，是柯洁硬拿了件羽绒服裹在他身上。身高已经和自己没差几寸的大男孩从身后扑过来，用手里厚实的棉袄包裹住他的上半身，爪子顺势绕在他身前，借着裹衣服的名义把人不由分说地收在怀里。连笑左肩一沉，侧头去看，果然是一只得寸进尺地蹭过来的柯基大脑袋，下巴正舒服地搭在他的肩膀上，带一套得逞之后的嬉皮笑脸看着他：“穿上嘛。温差太大。”  
连笑的手从被合拢的棉袄里挣脱出来，找到环在自己胸前的柯基爪爪，握住。“好吧，我穿。”

穿上的时候兜里所有的东西都没来得及挪出来，同自己的身体一起，被那件多少沾了点柯洁体温的衣物裹在里面，暖融融的。

连笑拉开了棉袄拉链，去里面那层衣服的口袋里找手机。

柯洁被拉链发出的声音拽得转过头来，不赞同地皱眉：“你干嘛？别脱衣服。”

“不是，我拿手机。”连笑终于扒出了那只被体温捂热的手机，按亮了屏幕。

他皱起眉，不安地举着手机在座椅上转来转去：“没有信号。”

“不奇怪。国家公园，这一路上哪有基站啊。”柯洁歪过来，强迫症似的帮他把拉链拉上，“别着急，这里的天气就是这样的，时好时坏。过一阵子雪小了我们再继续走。”

话是这么说，这一停，也没人能预测到再次启程的时间。为了省油，也为了安全，柯洁把车子熄了火。空调呼呼的吹风声逐渐消失，车厢里一时只剩下了车外传来的微弱撞击声。

大概是被柯洁传染，连笑意识到自己也多少有了点关于柯洁的强迫症。比如现在，他又一次伸手过去，试柯洁手指的温度。

“把我裹成北极熊，自己却非要把棉袄扔进后备箱。”连笑看着身边那个只穿着厚毛衣的人。开车前，柯洁笑眯眯地展现了自己强壮的身体状态，把棉袄扔进后备箱，然后咣当关了盖子。

柯洁的眼睛弯成一牙悄咪咪爬上天空的新月，冲着连笑直直伸出两只胳膊来，把自己摆成一个大写的“求抱抱”姿势，企图靠卖萌蒙混过关。

连笑毫不留情面地拍掉柯洁的大爪子，转身作势要开车门去后备箱里拿棉袄。柯洁连忙抓住他的帽子：“别走呀，你一开门，把热气都放跑了。”接着又忍不住嘟囔一句，“我家笑笑脑子有问题可怎么办。”

连笑挑眉，回头定定地盯着柯洁：“大点声？”

柯洁：“我家笑笑最关心我了。”

连笑憋不住，嘴角抽了两下，放弃治疗地挑上来：“怂死你。”

门确实是不能开。但是柯洁这么冻着又不是办法。车内温度只会越来越低。

连笑这一条大长竹竿生生把自己弯成了几截，脑袋几乎撞上车顶，左腿跪在车座上，右腿艰难地往后排伸，选择一个满意的落脚点。

柯洁看着小竹竿慢慢把重心移动到后排……马上要成功了……然后车顶发出“咚”的一声，听声音，撞得结结实实。

小竹竿呲着牙，趴在椅背上揉脑袋，没来得及收过去的左腿还搭在座位上。

柯洁毫不留情面地爆笑出声。

连笑自己也噗嗤一声笑出来，干脆破罐子破摔地把自己扔到后排座位上，腿撞在前排两座位之间的小箱子上，又是一声闷响。

终于安定地坐在后排，连笑拍拍身侧的空位：“你也过来。”

柯洁也跪在座位上，面对着后排的连笑，胳膊环着椅背，脸上的笑收都收不回去。听到连笑的话，他拨浪鼓似的摇头：“我不要丢脸。”

“选项一，我去后备箱给你拿棉袄；选项二，你过来我抱着你。”连笑凑近他，轻轻吹一下柯洁额前的碎头发，“二选一。”

柯洁有时候也奇怪，明明老夫老……夫了，为什么他还是这么容易被撩。比如现在，连笑连碰都没碰到他，只不过凑得近了点儿，他心里已经有一簇小火苗开心地烧起来，马上要呈燎原之势。

“不用选，要你抱。”柯洁利落地行动起来，把自己摔在了连笑身边，期间车厢内的叮叮咣咣暂且不提。

连笑把棉袄脱掉，一手搂住柯洁的后背把他扣向自己的方向，又把衣服盖在两人身上。衣服内侧被他的体温熨得像贴过暖宝宝，柯洁只觉得能在这一方小空间里闻见了连笑身上那股其实并不会被人类发觉的气味，自觉地把手绕过连笑的腰，把他环得更紧些——然后就感觉手背上一阵冷意。

连笑把他裹得挺严实，自己的后背倒透着风。

柯洁指尖一勾，拉着衣服边缘，把连笑留的风洞堵上，又在衣服里蠕动两下努力地缩小二人之间的缝隙，鼻尖几乎埋在了连笑衣领里。鼻腔里的热气打在连笑胸口。

“暖和点吗？”连笑的手心正贴在柯洁的后心上轻轻揉搓。

暖和，当然暖和。从心尖上泛开的暖意，波浪一样随着奔流的血液包裹身体的每一个角落。每一根骨头、每一条肌肉、每一根神经都在这样的暖中舒展开来，滋养一棵名叫爱情的翠绿藤蔓，放纵根系在血管中探寻，任由嫩叶触碰神经带来不可解的瘙痒。

柯洁的脑袋在连笑颈窝里轻轻点一点：“有这么一个拥抱，我觉得这趟旅行已经值了。”

“说得跟我从来不抱你似的。”连笑有点委屈。

“不够。”柯洁满肚子霸王条款。

行吧，自己家的柯基，还能怎么样呢？宠着呗。连笑把下巴抵在柯洁的头顶上，男孩子的短发在脸颊边上蹭过去，有点痒。

不过是一片在天空漂泊太久、终于决定了歇脚之地的雪云，回归了大地便也归还了晴空。窗外的风雪逐渐弱下来，风声和撞击声没有刚才那样惊心动魄。连笑的手滑到柯洁腰间，这么多年，柯洁腰上的哪块肉最怕人碰，连笑不能更了解。柯洁立刻一个激灵，头发根炸起来，胳膊反倒缠得更紧，亮出尖牙抵着连笑的脖子：“你干嘛！”

“雪小了。看来今天我们还是能按计划赶到旅馆的——你小心别蹭我一脖子口水。”连笑眯起眼睛看着窗外。

山坡上的积雪还未来得及融化，撒着糖霜一般甜美，如镜的湖水倒映雪后的一切，湖那边的山峦倒悬于水中，构筑幻梦之中才能得见的世界。头顶的云层依然泛着浅灰，也许它们已经决定继续漂泊。能见度正在迅速提升，远处的天空已经露出了洗刷之后通透的蓝色，阳光从缝隙里漏下来，给云层镶一段金边，又洒在公路上，烫出金色的地标来。

几乎是一瞬之间，惨白宣纸已然五彩斑斓。

柯洁也抬起了头，呆呆地看着在城市中难得一见的瞬息变幻：“前面的天已经晴了。”

“是啊，所以，我们继续上路吧。”

 

END


End file.
